Iron Heart
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was once called the Iron Maiden, contrasting to her kind personality, but not from her heart. One day, a man knocked on the walls of her iron heart, making her fall in love with him. She gave up everything to live a happy life with her love and her child. But things just didn't go that way. He would be the only person in her darkening world. AizenxOc
1. Chapter 1

I knew her reasons, but I didn't understand them.

How she loved him, I would never understand.

What she would do for him...

I guess, that's what love does to you.

It makes you blind to the faults of the other.

It's kinda hard not to see that your significant other is a evil master-mind.

But she put on a smile every day.

Even as she was shattered on the inside.

She did it for him.

Because he was the only thing she had.

I will never understand my mothers reasons.

I will never understand my fathers reasons.

Two very different people.

My mother: a woman who slowly lost her sanity, clinging to her husband for stability.

My father: the most dangerous man in the world who never showed anyone compassion, nobody but that crazy woman.

My name is Akahana.

Let me correct that.

My full, real name, is Akahana Aizen.

My father is Sosuke Aizen, the man who tried to destroy the Soul Society and everything I knew.

My mother is a seemingly nameless woman who loved Sosuke Aizen, for everything he was.

This is my mother's story.

Who she was.

Why she became the woman she was.

And why she loved _him_.

* * *

Hey guys... I really need help. I want a really unique, name for my Oc. The meaning would be nice to know, but I'm open.


	2. Chapter 2

Patient Report

Saori Aizen was born Saori Chinmoku. Not much was known about her. She lived with her mother in the mansion her mother worked as a maid. Nobody knew who her father was.

As she grew up she showed promise to become a good soul reaper. After she graduated from the academy, Saori was placed in squad five. There, she started as an unseated officer, but quickly rising to the tenth seat. It was here that we believe her relationship with traitor began.

About a little over a hundred years ago, she married the lieutenant of squad five, Sosuke Aizen. Shortly after, she quit being a soul reaper as she had become pregnant.

Unfortunately, the baby did not survive and Saori was diagnosed with depression, initially thought to be suicidal.

Ever since the betray of Sosuke Aizen, Saori has shown rather passive behavior. She acts as if nothing happened and goes on with her life. The main concern is that her routine still revolves around Aizen still being there. I have gone to her home and seen an extra place setting and his clothes placed out. It has brought up questions about how Aizen treated her during their hundred years of marriage. I fear that for Saori, the only sense of sanity left in her, left with Aizen. I worry about how he treated his wife and if she was abused and repressed. Although she has not shown any violent action or fear that Aizen had left, Saori's sanity still remains a question. Otherwise, I believe though that Saori Aizen is no threat to the Soul Society.

Placing her pen down, Captian Retsu Unohana looked out the window and gazed at the clear sky. She didn't know what else to say in her report, it hurt too much. She had gotten to know Saori over many years and they were friends. She was there when Saori and Aizen got married, and she helped Saori through her pregnancy. Sighing, the captain got up and began doing her round around her division to check up on things. All the while, she wondered how it came to this.

In the Aizen household

"What beautiful flowers! I remember when I planted them my first year of marriage. Sosuke and I would sit out on warm nights and watch the fireflies." It had been a common occurrence for the Onmitsukidō members watching the traitor's wife. She was found talking to herself. They would listen carefully for anything that would incriminate her. But her words just seemed like ramblings of a crazy woman. She was either very clever or crazy.

"I think I'll have some tea. Green tea with honey, that was his favorite. I would make it for him all the time." She got up and walked into the home that her and Aizen had shared for the past hundred years. It sickened the Onmitsukidō. People had suggested to throw her in the Maggot's Nest and burn the house down. But the noble family that her mother worked for stood behind the fact that she was an abused woman, tricked and manipulated just like everyone else.

When she exited the house, she was carrying a tray of tea, with two cups. She placed it down before returning inside. They wondered if Captain Unohana was coming. But when she returned, she placed a plate of cookies with the tray before saying out loud, "Enjoy!" Returning to her home, Saori went to her room. She had spent time going through the room and cleaning it.

When night time came, she would wear his clothes and lay in bed, staring at his spot. Every night she would take of his glasses and say how she was jealous he could wear them.

"Silly boy," she would say. Ever since they met, she would call him silly. "You are too handsome to hide behind glasses." And he would smile at her. It was different from his 'normal' smile. It was a tiny smile, only one he would give her.

"Someday," she would start as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You wont need these. That day, everyone will see the true you."

She didn't know how right she was.

Ever since that day, she tried to sleep for as long as she could. In her sleep, she would dream of the life she wanted.

Her and Sosuke, and their child. But those happy moments would drown in white sand. She was then forced into her inner world, were her forgotten zanpakuto lay sleeping in an abandon church, on a bed of flowers. There, Saori would sing to her spirit, songs and lullabys she once wished to sing to her child, as the rest of her world lays in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

175 Years Ago

"Mom, do I have to?" A young girl with dark green hair asked her mother. Her mother placed a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Yes, Saori. The Itegumi family was nice enough to get you into the academy. You will be better off as a Soul Reaper than a maid." The young girl frowned at her mother's words.

"Fine." The older woman smiled before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll do fine dear. They say you are quite young and show promise. I know you will make me proud." At those words, Saori's heart squeezed. That was all she wanted, was to make her mother proud of her.

_I can't let mom down._ The young girl nodded and said good bye before making her way to the academy. Her head held high, she tried to cover the fear that was etched in her heart. Spotting other people in the same uniform as her, she sped up, but not enough to get to close. She watched them, and followed, almost getting distracted to the point were she went to the wrong class.

Upon entering her class, she noticed how people grouped together. She knew some of them, for they were nobles who would go to the Itegumi house. Slapping on a passive face, she walked with a pep in her step towards the empty area in the front of the room. Nobody liked to be in the front row, but she saw a guy sitting in the middle of the front row. He had brown hair and eyes, black square frames on his face. Saori pushed herself to the empty side, hoping nobody would talk to her. She just liked watching them. Luck was on her side, and a teacher came in, ushering the students to their seats.

The first day of her new life, the first day to wear a mask.

"Miss Chinmoku!"

She was on her forth year, and still having troubles with kido. Some said she would have been able to graduate early next year, but her kido kept her from doing so.

"Quit playing with the birds and step up." Getting up from her seat, she joined the other students who stood at ready to practice. "Alright, now you will each use Hado 31, Shakkahō on the targets." Each person took their turn till it was Saori next. While saying the incantation, everything seemed to be going fine, but once she got to end, red sparks began to form on her hand. Everyone moved to cover.

" Hado 31! Shakkahō!" An explosion erupted. When the smoke cleared, Saori was standing there with the earth around her scorched. She had to pat out a burn out on her uniform and clean some ash from her face.

"Ow," she flinched as her hand touched her face. She had burned her hands...again. The teacher appeared with a sigh.

"Miss Chinmoku, please report to the nurse to get those burns looked at. Then after class you can clean this mess up." Saori blinked, watching as the teacher left with a chuckling class.

_What was funny? Did I miss something?_

Shaking them off, she took off down the halls of the academy. She was looking at her hands and how they rough and blistered from the burns. It didn't make sense, she did everything right. Distracted, she ran into someone.

"OH! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, although she was the one on the floor.

"No, it was my fault." Looking up, she saw the boy from her first day. He didn't really change from the last time she saw him.

"No, no I-" He offered her a hand to help her up but stopped when he saw the burns.

"What happened?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You didn't hear that explosion?" A shocked look crossed his face.

"That was you?" Saori sheepishly laughed while getting up.

"Yeah..." She knew who he was. He was Sosuke Aizen, a sixth year. "I don't understand why my kido blows up." He placed a hand on his chin, and a look lit up his face.

"How about I help you? I'm just waiting for the graduation ceremony..."

"You would help me?!" Her voice was mixed with shock and relief. He gave her a smile, one that made her skin crawl.

The nurse was confused when she saw Saori skip into her office. After getting her hands bandaged, she ran out only to be stopped by the teacher who made sure she cleaned up her mess. Once that was done, she ran home to tell her mother the news.

"Mom!" She cried as she entered the servants quarters. Her mother looked up from the kimono she was repairing and gasped.

"Not again! Dear, why are your hands always getting burned?"

"Mom, someone is going to help me with my kido!" Her mother gave her a surprised look before taking her daughter's hands.

"Let's get some ointment on those." It was nice to her that her daughter was happy. Saori had such a mundane outlook on the academy. She didn't make friends and she enjoyed doodling than paying attention.

It would go on for about a month. Saori would meet Sosuke after class on most days and they would practice. Saori began to feel a warmth in her heart.

_Maybe this is what it is like to have a friend._

One day, there were a few sixth years who would take picked individuals on a mission to the human world. Due to her improvement, Saori was chosen and was surprise to see Sosuke was one of them taking her group.

"Stay with your group leader!" The teacher called before they moved out.

The human world wasn't very different from the Soul Society, other than the air feeling different.

"Alright this way." Saori followed her group until a howl ripped through the night. "Stay in formation!"

She was caught off guard as a tail swooped her and a few of her group members off their feet. Knocking into a tree, she struggled to regain her breath. Looking up, she was met with burning eyes and a white mask. This was her first time seeing a hollow, and something set in her heart.

Fear.

It was the first time she had really felt that emotion. It rattled her ribs, gave pain to her head. She wanted it to stop. Cries from the other members of her group hit her ears hard. The female group leader was trying to distract the hollow. The screeches of pain reminded her that these were her classmates.

_You must become the wall of iron to protect others. _

Those were the words spoken by the elder of the Itegumi family.

Saori felt her eyes get heavy and this painful ringing in her ear.

_Saori..._

What was that?

_Get up.._

Who was talking to her? The voice kept repeating what it was saying. It deafened the ringing, and seemed to give strength to her bones. Opening her eyes, Saori, grabbed the sword they had given her.

_I wont be able to kill it, but at least I can try to keep it occupied so someone can come._

She walked forward, her footsteps gaining the monster's attention. The few who were still conscious watched her. It roared before swinging its deadly tail at her.

_Widen your stance. Use your arm to block._ She followed the voices command. The tail hit the side of the sword that she reenforced with her arm. There was this strange noise that echoed through the woods. Her foot moved a little, but otherwise Saori stood firmly in place. This was the distraction needed, as someone slashed the hollow, killing it. The pounding in her head was too great. Saori was about to pass out when someone caught her. The last thing she saw before darkness took her, was a pair of brown eyes.

Present Day

"You used to call me hopeless when we first started my training," Saori sat in her room, staring at the moon as she caressed one of Aizen's sleeping kimono's. "But you don't know how much I looked forward to meeting you. I wanted to make my mother proud, so when you told me you would help, I jumped on that chance. I didn't think anything of you at the time, just another person who would forget me. That night I heard the call of my zanpakuto, I think it was because of our training." A lonely tear escaped her eye as she got up. In a cabinet, lay a sword with a dark green sheath. "I bet you think I'm a fool for waiting for him. Tell me, did you ever like him?" A silence filled the room.

"Good night, Tetsu no Otome."


	4. What Destorys a Soul

_Have you ever had a secret where it killed you on the inside?_

You wanted to tell it to someone so badly, but were afraid?

Saori had a secret, one that she didn't even tell her precious husband about.

When he found out, he didn't talk to her about it.

In fact, he never really got a chance.

It wasn't in the plan to cause friction in the relationship.

It was questionable how the relationship fit in the plan at all.

They didn't get to talk about it until that fateful night.

Tension was growing in the Soul Society. Those who knew of the traitors wife, fought for some sort of penalty against her. If the authorities didn't take action, they would. But they wouldn't allow it. They had yet to piece together those years they had been married, and even before hand.

Files about Saori from the small period of time that she left the academy and went to squad five was questionable. Nobody knew what happen, and it was cleared someone destroyed the files. And having no backup in any archives said that it was possible that what happened wasn't ordered by the head captain or any captain in the guard squads.

If the head captain didn't know about it, it was something put in place by Central 46.

Now, they are all dead by Aizen's hands, raising the question if he was covering up something that she did.

Regardless of Captain Unohana's report, they took Saori in and placed her in a special holding cell. She took up the corner, clutching onto the white kimono they gave her.

It was late when a guard came in and dragged the fragile woman into a room. There, her screams echoed in the night as her memories replayed again and again. Just seeing those people again cause her so much pain. They showed no emotion as they interrogated her, getting nothing.

They would cut, scar, burn her, but she was known for her steel skin and tolerance for physical pain. So they sat there and watched as she mentally broke down in the corner of the room.

It was these screams that would awaken the Iron Maiden from her slumber.

When it seemed pointless, they dragged her home. She hadn't made a sound in some time. One of the guards was skeptical and was to late to react to the sharp fist that broke his jaw. She had gotten out of her binds and had ran to her home. Fumbling after her, the guards entered the Aizen house, swords drawn. Entering a room, they found it empty with the moon brightly lighting it up.

"Torture, Testu no Otome." A cold voice echoed through the house, and one of the guards vaulted forward from an extreme force. Something rose from the floor boards and he was pushed inside. His partner clashed his blade with the end of a spear. His sword was pushed down and the broad side of ax on the bottom hit him in the stomach, sending him into the second iron maiden that appeared. They watched in fear from the small slit for the eyes. Saori walked slowly to them, her sword reverting back to a katana.

"Sosuke would be mad if he saw that you intruded on our home. Therefore, you must burn in hell." Pointing the tip of her sword towards the iron maidens, she swiftly brought it down and the men let out a painful scream. She took this moment to flee from her home, fighting tears that streamed down her face.

"They were guilty...guilty."

She knew the only way she would live to see him again was if she fled to the human world. Forcing open the Senkaimon was hard, impossible for most. Knocking out the guards, she used the precious moments to get it open enough to fit her tiny body through. Once she succeed, she ran. She knew that it was dangerous to travel without a hell butterfly, but she had no choice. This ran through her head many times, running to the human world. The end was in sight and she was taken back by the difference in the human world from the last time she was there. But she couldn't stand still, sure that other soul reapers would come for her. Taking to the tops of buildings, she ran to find some place safe.

Something stopped her though. It was this strange tug, pulling her in the direction of a park. Hiding behind a tree, she watched as people went by. Her body froze and her heart stopped.

There, waiting at the edge of the park, was a girl. She was wearing an orange sweater and a long black skirt. Her dark green hair was held up in a messy bun. Saori saw it and knew who this girl was. Her shaky hand reached out for her, only to watch as a girl with orange hair took her away.

She wanted to call out to the girl.

She saw her...

Her daughter.


End file.
